


再见

by josefinefree



Category: Jewnicorn - Fandom, Social Network (2010) RPF, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Andrew Garfield - Freeform, Jesse Eisenberg - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josefinefree/pseuds/josefinefree
Summary: 背景加菲结婚
Relationships: Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield
Kudos: 3





	再见

【Jewnicorn/再见】  
Summary  
大约是个加菲视角的故事，和上次那篇是姊妹篇(大概也许吧......)  
还是上次那个背景，加菲结婚

正文

多年以后，当安德鲁站在草坪上接受众人祝福时，他不可避免地回想起那个下午。

记忆最清晰的不是初见不是相爱，而是分别后的一次偶遇。

那天阳光真好，打在那人的卷发上还有淡淡的金色。直到在街上重逢，安德鲁才意识到原来他们已经有这么久没有联系了。他已经快要忘记那人卷发在手心的柔软，他微笑的弧度，他低头时脖颈的弧度。  
直到思念来袭，他才意识到自己根本无法抵抗。当那人一步步走进，撞进自己的视野里，就像他当初毫无道理的挤进自己的世界，霸道极了。

安德鲁转身咳嗽一声掩饰眼角的酸涩，硬做平静的打招呼：“嘿，杰西，真是太巧了，你怎么也来纽约了？”  
对面那人用一贯的甚至有些生硬的语气，“最近剧组有个取景在纽约。”  
然后便没有了下文。  
直到此时，安德鲁才发现他们之间早已无话可说。满腔欣喜被堵在嗓子眼，哽咽的声音却找不到合适的依托。手足无措的站在那人对面却不知道该说什么。欣喜溢满了都不能打破那层厚实的屏障。自己涨红了脸而他却恰到好处的表现出熟人偶遇时的表情，一个标准的微笑。  
真是不公平，安德鲁无力地撑着自己的额头。  
安德鲁垂下的眼睛错过了那人快于平时的语速，错过了他背在后面的手一直在扯手上的黑皮筋，甚至是有些躲闪的眼神。

原来他们之间已经没有可以谈论的话题了，原来他们已经分开这么久了。安德鲁有些无奈的被迫接受了这个现实。他不是没有想过重逢，只是不是想象中的惊喜，也没那么令人期待，而更像是盛大宴会落幕后的空虚，只徒留自己一人站在原地看着盛大烟花后留下的一地废纸。原来只是看起来很美而已。

\--“你最近还好吗？”  
\--“还行吧，就是和以前一样。”  
又没有了话题，原来无话不谈的两人为什么会变成这样。客套的寒暄过后就是令人尴尬的安静。明明身边车水马龙，却都成为了没有意义的背景音，被丢进了偌大的虚空。只有他，只剩他。  
\--“嗯，那就好。”他记得自己这样说道。  
\--“呃，我可能要走了，毕竟我只在纽约呆一天，你知道有哪里可以买点纪念品吗？可能回去要送给别人的。”那人的声音先打破这份安静。  
\--“往前走就是了。”自己是这样说的吗，可能是吧，不过也不重要了。往前走吧，往前走别看了  
\--“我...我可能要走另一边，呃，see you soon.” 他们还能再遇见吗？安德鲁想。  
\--"嗯，see you soon.”  
安德鲁下意识就想揉揉那顶帽子下的卷毛，却突然意识到他们已经不再是从前了，拍拍那人的肩，转身走了。

原来还是在婚礼，眼前的神父穿着纯黑的长袍，口中诵着以耶稣之名的句子。轻柔悠扬的圣歌环绕住自己，让自己有些许喘不过气，就像那年那场没看完的话剧一样窒息。

即使是现在，他还是难以置信自己会去。

“既然全好莱坞都会去，你也去吧，给自己一个走出来的机会。”经纪人的话犹在耳畔。  
于是他给了自己一个机会，一个走出来的机会。他在心里默默给自己打气,然后走进了那片黑暗。

看着台上神经质而又疯狂的他，安德鲁扣紧了座椅的扶手。话剧很精彩 ，但安德鲁完全没有心思看。他看着那人在舞台上走过春夏秋冬，经历背叛与打击，被所有人落下，无助地哭嚎。他不由得有些恍惚，眼前好似不是舞台，闪过的一幕幕是自己。是社交网络时期淋过的一场永不停息的大雨，是在一起时那抓不住的无力感，是那天下午相遇时无处安放的手，是自己疯狂叫嚣疼痛的心。  
他终究还是没有看完，在中场休息时从后门离开了。他不愿意去想其他，他只是感到窒息，一刻也待不下去。即使是演戏，那人悲伤绝望的样子也让自己感到痛苦。  
走出沉闷的话剧厅，外面是无边的清冷，月凉如水撒满身。路边一盏昏黄的灯光投下影影绰绰的影子，人前表现出来的冷静与自持瞬间难以支撑。不过，夜色是最好的保护。多么温柔啊，默默地替这世间掩饰了那么多的悲欢。  
安德鲁深吸一口气才稍微缓过神来。果然还是放不下啊，遇上他，就方寸大乱。他嘴角扯出一抹苦涩的微笑。他向前走去，向着没有那人的未来走去，终于投身到一片黑暗之中。  
影子拉下长长的一道，路灯还依旧矗立，他们与这人世间的悲欢并不相通。

在准备宣誓时，安德鲁不住地看向大门，在心里暗暗希冀那人也许能赶上最后的仪式。  
“安德鲁加菲尔德先生...”来不及了，神父已经开始念宣誓词了“你愿意娶你对面这位小姐为妻，无论贫穷....”  
安德鲁闭上眼：“我愿意。”他终于还是没有来，他连这最后的告别也没有来。  
自己斟酌许久发出的短信，自己打出来又删掉的短信，害怕伤害他，又要装着轻松愉快发出的短信，终究还是没有等来希望中的回应。谁说努力一定有结果呢，世上多得是拼命奔跑却始终抓不住，会从指缝中溜走的东西。  
其实是知道的，是明白的。这个结局难道不是一开始就预料到的吗？没有开始，也没有结局。不被承认，始终是影子般的存在，见不得太阳的。  
在一起时永远的忐忑，没有未来的关系，孤注一掷选择在一起，不过是趁着年轻肆意张狂给自己一个不会后悔的梦罢了。  
他们终究只剩下了一个“see you soon”，可是却再也没有见过了。

少年不会永远是少年，就让那个少年永远留在那个夏天吧。

阳光好的有些刺眼，加菲的眼眶微微红了，他戴上戒指，在神父和众人的祝福中，闭眼低头吻他的新娘

**Author's Note:**

> 卷老师也是动过感情的，虽然他很冷静，但是他也是动过感情的。嗷，他不是马总那种仿生机器人。加菲现在就有点像是在怀念这段感情，卷老师就是提的不想提，提都不敢提，提了就会想起这段感情，就会心痛。如果最后一定有一个人先走出来，我觉得大概率是加菲。先爱上的人会先走，沉默的人会回忆。我是不是真的很话痨...


End file.
